Nouveau départ
by GeekyPlume
Summary: Stiles reviens à Beacon Hills après s'être enfuit en pleine nuit un an plus tôt. Et c'est vrai qu'en un an il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, par exemple le fait que Stiles à mis au monde trois louveteaux. Je suis désolée mais les résumés et moi, ça fait quinze :)
1. Chapter 1

_**AVANT-GOUT**_

* * *

Il y a des jours comme aujourd'hui ou je me demande comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Comment j'ai pu cacher tant de choses aux personnes que j'aime. J'ai déjà mentis dans le passé, principalement à mon père ou à Scott, lorsque je lui assurais qu'Allison reviendrait près de lui, mais là j'ai vraiment fait fort. Quitter Beacon Hills en pleine nuit pour partir vivre en solitaire à des centaines de kilomètres sans donner d'excuses valable, il fallait oser.

La vérité est que ça fait maintenant un an que je suis partis et que la solitude commence vraiment à me prendre aux tripes. Le sourire de Scott , les cheveux blonds vénitien de Lydia, les vannes méchantes de Jackson, la voix rassurante d'Allison, les bouclettes d'Isaac et surtout les grognements d'un certain loup-garou lunatique me manquaient.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de retourner chez moi, au près de mon père, la seule famille que j'avais. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je faisais ma valise depuis dix minutes. Une question me taraude pourtant, comment va se passer mon retour ? Comment vont-ils réagir face à cette absence ?

Et comme si tout ça n'étais pas assez compliqué, je suis papa, ou maman... En tout cas j'ai mis au monde trois petits monstres adorables. Deux garçons et une fille, et la chose qui évidemment devait me tomber dessus est qu'ils sont des loups-garous. Des louveteaux incontrôlables et hyperactifs. C'est la raison principale de mon retour à Beacon Hills, j'ai besoin de Deaton pour m'aider. Enfin, c'est ça et aussi le fait que depuis la naissance des petits j'ai acquis certaines capacités que je n'avais pas avant.

C'est pour cela que moi, Stiles Stilinski est prêt à assumer toutes les erreurs et mensonges que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Il est temps d'arrêter de fuir le problème et de l'affronter.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'espère que ce petit début vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et/ou ce qui ne va pas en reviews ^^_

 _C'est donc une fanfiction sur Teen Wolf, avec du surnaturel, du Sterek et du changement ! Pour la situer, je dirais que c'est un peu avant l'histoire de Jackson/Kanima. Donc Allison est toujours en vie (Amen) et Isaac est arrivé. Ha oui ! Et Peter est déjà ressuscité. Oui je sais je mélange un peu tout. PARDON Jeff Davis x'). J'espère que vous aimerez._

 _Les chapitre seront réguliers, du moins j'essaierai et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes._

 _Donc à **samedi** pour le 1er chapitre :_ P


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

 _Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews bien encourageante. J'avais peur que l'idée de l'histoire ne vous plaise pas donc je suis contente d'apprendre le contraire._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore merci pour les reviews, follows, favorites et. :*_

* * *

Des heures. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que je roulais en direction de la ville qui m'avait vu grandir. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de me poser des questions, surtout en ce qui concernait la réaction des autres par rapport à mon absence ou mon retour. Durant mon année d'exil volontaire je n'avais eu aucun contact avec les habitants de Beacon Hills à part mon père à qui j'avais menti.

Le soleil se levait doucement, je pouvais voir le ciel se coloré et les lumières des maisons aux alentours s'allumés. Regardant l'heure, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon père qui devait certainement se préparer pour le travail. J'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de bonne manière de lui annoncé que je suis père.

Lorsque je vis le panneau de l'entrer de Beacon Hills je soufflais. Maintenant il était hors de question de faire demi tour. Arrêtant la voiture près de chez mon père, je pris la poussette dans le coffre puis la déplia. J'installais les triplés toujours endormis, certainement épuisés par tant de route puis me dirigea chez Deaton. Je regardais autour de moi, comme un enfant que l'on aurait emmener a DisneyLand, sauf que moi, j'étais chez moi.

Ouvrant la porte du cabinet du vétérinaire, je respirais un bon coup l'air de la salle. Cette salle où j'ai passé tant de temps avec Scott.

 _ **« - Stiles ? Stiles Stilinski ?!»** _ s'étonna l'homme

Je m'avança de quelques pas vers lui puis le prit maladroitement dans mes bras. Il me tapa gentiment dans le dos, comme un geste amicale que se ferait deux amis, puis se sépara de mes bras. Il me regarda de haut en bas avant de prendre la parole.

 _ **« - Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois revenu ? »**_

 ** _« - Oui, ça faisait trop longtemps même. Je vais bien, un peu fatigué, mais je suppose que c'est normal. »_** avouais-je

Deaton regarda derrière moi puis se mit a sourire lorsqu'il vit les petits endormis. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux puis m'emmena dans la salle à l'arrière de la clinique.

 _ **« - Comme ils sont beaux ! Ils s'appellent comment ses jolis louveteaux ? »**_

 _ **« - Oui ils sont adorables quand ils dorment. Alors je te présente Crystale Talia Stilinski, Killian John Stilinski et enfin Ashton Scott Stilinski. Hum.. Comment as-tu su que c'était des louveteaux ? »**_

 _ **« - Ça se sent dans l'air, tu sais c'est comme lorsque Scott sens un autre loup qui n'ai pas de la meute de Derek »**_

Derek.. Évidemment il fallait que j'entende parler de lui à peine cinq minutes après mon arrivé en ville. Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre à l'homme devant moi, une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, Deaton me conseilla d'attendre puis partit ouvrir la porte. Ce fût a cet instant précis qu'Ashton se réveilla puis me regarda en grognant. Je décida de le prendre dans mes bras afin qu'il ne réveille pas ses frères et sœurs. J'entendis une bride de la conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce d'à côté.

 ** _« - J'ai fais des recherches sur ce sujet, effectivement, mais je pense que si Derek veut plus d'information, il doit aller voir Peter. »_**

 ** _« - Mais Deaton, tu sais comment c'est compliquer en ce moment... »_**

 ** _« - Écoute Isaac, il y a deux problèmes en ce moment. La nouvelle menace qui concerne Beacon Hills, ça je peux gérer et me renseigner. En revanche, en ce qui concerne les loups-garous, Derek doit aller voir Peter, c'est le seul qui pourra l'aider a ce sujet. »_**

 ** _« - D'accord, merci Deaton, je repasserais dans quelques heures. »_**

J'entendis les pas du vétérinaire se rapprocher tandis que je m'éloignais de la porte. L'homme entra dans la pièce puis se dirigea immédiatement près de moi. Dans mes bras, Ashton s'agitait de plus en plus.

 _ **« - Alors Stiles, je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas entendu la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Isaac et te demander pourquoi tu es là ? »**_

 _ **« - Les gens d'ici me manquaient et... J'ai besoin d'aide avec les petits. Deaton, est-ce que les louveteaux de naissance ont la capacité de se transformer dés leurs premier mois? »**_

Deaton s'approcha d'une pile de livre posée sur son bureau puis en pris un particulièrement ancien. Il me regarda et pris Ashton dans ses bras.

 _ **« Oui, c'est normal. Ce qu'il faut savoir Stiles, c'est que la plupart des louveteaux se transforment et reste transformés pendant des heures voir même des jours. Il se déplace comme des loups adulte, en moins rapide évidemment. Lis ce livre, il devrait pas mal t'aider a comprendre ces changements qui se produisent chez tes enfants et chez toi. »**_

Je le remercia vivement avant de reprendre le chemin en direction de chez mon père. Cette route, je pourrais la faire les yeux fermés tant je la connaissais par cœur. Ashton était toujours évéillé et son envie de rester sous forme humaine commençait visiblement a disparaître. Arriver devant la porte d'entrée, je l'ouvris sans faire de bruit. J'eu à peine le temps de détacher Ashton que celui-ci s'était déjà transformer partiellement en loup et se mit a courir dans la maison. Les deux autres étant toujours endormis, je les déposèrent sur le lit de ma chambre et entrepris de lire le livre que Deaton venait de me donner.

 _« La croissance d'un loup-garou de naissance est beaucoup plus rapide que celle d'un humain. A partir du quatrième mois suivant sa naissance, le louveteau commencera a parler et à se comporter comme un enfant de trois ans. Il est important de bien apprendre à un enfant loup, comment se comporter et contrôler. »_

Plus je lisais ce paragraphe concernant l'évolution de mes enfants et plus mes yeux s'arrondissèrent. Il me reste exactement deux jours avant que mes enfants ne prennent la taille d'un garçonnet de trois ans. Je savais que les nourrissons grandissaient vite, mais alors là, je suis étonné.

 _« Lors de la croissance accéléré des louveteaux, ceux-ci peuvent être exceptionnellement calmes et souvent endormis. Durant la première pleine lune qui suivra leurs quatrième mois, les petits loups auront un besoin de reconnaissance. Ils rechercheront donc automatiquement la présence de leurs deux parents. »_

Je soupira sous l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui ne m'enchanta pas spécialement. Évidemment, j'avais prévue de parler de tout ça au père des louveteaux mais je ne pensais pas être obligé de le faire si-tôt. Je tournais les pages du livre lorsqu'un paragraphe attira particulièrement mon attention.

 _« L'odeur qu'émane les louveteaux est plutôt spéciale. Dés leurs naissance, leurs odeurs est un mélange de celui de la mère et du père. Ce n'est qu'a leurs second anniversaire que le louveteau apprendra a fabriquer sa propre aura. »_

Donc si je comprends bien, depuis leurs naissance, leurs odeurs est un mélange de la mienne et de la sienne. Ce qui explique fortement le fait que Deaton ne m'ait pas demander de précision, il avait sentit de qui était les petits. Mais.. Si lui le pouvait, alors toute la meute le pouvait également !

Je ferma le livre, me promettant de me remettre a la lecture dés que possible. J'encercla les deux petits endormis entre les couverture puis partis chercher Ashton dont la respiration s'était calmé. Arrivé dans le salon, je le vis endormi sur le canapé familiale. Il grogna légèrement lorsque je le pris dans mes bras puis se laissa faire.

 _ **o0o0o0o**_

Quatre heures étaient passés depuis mon retour a Beacon Hills. Jouant avec les petits dans ma chambre, j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquée. Je pris place devant les louveteaux pour les protégés d'une éventuelle menace et décida de tendre oreille pour écouter ce qu'il se passait en bas.

 _ **« - Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette chose alors ? »** _ demanda mon père

 _ **« - Honnêtement non. J'ai bien envie de demander de l'aide à Derek, mais je connais déjà sa réponse et je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'en prendre une. »**_ avoua une voix que j'identifiai comme être celle de Scott.

Le silence pris place dans la demeure et les seuls sons qui se firent entendre fût ceux des pas d'une personne qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

 _ **« - Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**_

 _ **« - Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je sens l'odeur de Stiles. Je suppose que j'ai encore du mal avec le fait qu'il soit partit. »**_

Le silence était de nouveau de rigueur dans la pièce avant que je n'entende une seconde fois la porte d'entrée se fermé. Maintenant que Scott était partit, il était temps de faire face à mon père. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et c'est alors qu'un petite tête brune se mît a courir rapidement vers le salon. Je laissa Ashton et Killian dormir puis partis rejoindre Crystale.

Alors que je descendais l'escalier j'entendis Crystale pousser un petit grognement et mon père s'exclamer. J'accéléra le pas puis me retrouva aux cotés de ma fille.

 _ **« - Papa ! Range ce pistolet s'il te plait! »**_

Le regard de mon père était pareil à celui qu'on pourrait avoir devant un fantôme. Il posa le revolver sur le plan de travail a quelques centimètres de lui. Je pris la petite dans mes bras et celle-ci repris son apparence humaine en souriant.

 _ **« - Stiles ? Mon fils mais depuis quand es-tu rentré ?! »**_

 ** _« - Je dirais, depuis six heures du matin. Papa, je suis désolé d'être partis comme ça, sans donné de nouvelle pendant longtemps. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je comprends parfaitement le fait que tu m'en veuille mais s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer. »_**

Il prit une bière dans le frigo puis m'en proposa un que je refusa avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Crystale qui s'était transformer de nouveau s'installa a côté de lui puis grogna. En vérité, je pense qu'elle essaie de communiquer. Mon père la regarda puis lui caressa les cheveux.

 ** _« - As-tu ne serais-ce penser a quel point tu m'avais manqué, ou comment j'étais inquiet pour toi ? Stiles, tu ne peux pas partir du jour au lendemain et être aussi égoïste. Je ne te raconte même pas dans quel état était Scott. »_** Après un silence, il repris _**« Explique moi pourquoi tu es partis, et pourquoi tu reviens avec une petit louve, et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu as des enfants ? »**_

Ce fût a cet instant précis qu'Ashton et Killian arrivèrent, tous deux sous le forme lupine puis s'installèrent sur mes genoux tout en jouant avec mes cheveux.

 _ **« - Papa, je te présente mes enfants, Crystale, Killian et Ashton. »**_ je souffla puis continua **_« Tu te souviens l'année dernière, peu de temps avant que je ne partes, j'avais passé une soirée chez Lydia avec toute la meute. Et bien, en faite j'étais principalement avec un homme. Non papa, je ne suis pas gay mais c'est compliqué à expliquer, c'est comme si je l'étais mais que pour lui. Tu comprends ? »_** _Mon père aqcuiesa_ ** _« J'ai eu une relation avec ce gars et ensuite j'ai appris des choses plus que blessante et il m'a dit toutes ses horreurs.. J'étais blessés, sentimentalement parlant et j'ai décidé que m'enfuir était la meilleure des solutions. »_**

Mon père se leva puis pris Crystale dans ses bras lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la petite s'était accrochée a son pull. Il marcha devant moi tout en jouant avec les main de ma fille puis s'arrêta net.

 _ **« - Et ses petits louveteaux sont de toi et de ce gars ? Mais comment c'est possible, je veux dire, jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es un homme et les hommes... »**_

 _ **« - Crois moi, le plus surpris dans l'histoire à été le médecin que j'ai consulté. »** _ Il ria doucement _ **« Mais oui, ils sont bien de moi et de lui. Quelques semaines après mon départ, je me sentais malade, j'ai donc été consulter un médecin qui m'a annoncer cette étrange grossesse. Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. »**_

Nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Il me posa toute sortes de question sur cette année passée loin de Beacon Hills et je me demandais comment avait-il fait pour me pardonner si vite.

Après avoir fait manger les petits et les avoir couchés, je pris moi-même place dans le lit tout en me demandant ce que le lendemain me réservait.

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Voici donc le premier chapitre :)_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié de le lire. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire tout ça. Encore merci de me lire._

 _Je suis encore désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de les faire disparaître un maximum._

 _Prochain chapitre: **Lundi** au plus tard ^_ ^

Bye :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

* * *

 ** _Bonjour et/ou bonsoir à tous._**

 _Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens a vous remerciez. **21 Reviews, 36 Followers et 17 Favorites, sans compter les personnes anonymes, c'est énorme.**_

 _J'ai reçu une reviews d'une personne qui m'a parlé du fait que je faisais pas mal de faute de conjugaison. Alors, j'ai essayé de bien me corriger, mais je tiens à dire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer une fois de temps en temps, ça me fait prendre conscience de mes fautes. Donc ne soyez pas gênés de le faire :)_

 _Je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques uns :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je dormais à poings fermés lorsque j'entendis Crystale crier. Me relevant aussi rapidement qu'un loup, je vis que la raison de ce cri était son frère Killian qui s'amusait à tirer sur les poils de la petite à présent transformée. Je tourna la tête puis aperçu Ashton au bout du lit éclaté de rire en regardant la scène. Je ria un peu et pris Killian dans mes bras.

 _ **« - Killian ! Papa avait dit quoi ? De ne pas tirer sur les poils de Crystale ou d' Ashton ! Ça fait mal. »**_

Le dit Killian me regardait avec un grand sourire avant de me tirer les cheveux. Alors lui, il n'y a pas de doute, il tient de son père. Je le pris par la taille puis le mis dans le petit parc qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Il bouda quelques instant puis grogna. Pour ma part, je profitai de ce moment de calme pour m'habiller. Je terminai d'enfiler mon t-shirt lorsque je vis Killian devant moi sur le lit.

 ** _« - Mais, je ne t'avais pas mis dans le parc, toi ? »_**

Je regardai alors près du parc et surpris Crystale et Ashton le lever ensemble. Juste assez pour faire sortir leurs frère, évidemment. J'attrapai les trois louveteaux puis les emmena avec moi dans la cuisine pour les faire déjeuner. Les admirant croquer dans une tartine, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient encore grandi, il faisait à présent plus de quatre-vingts centimètres, à part Crystale qui n'en faisait que soixante-quinze.

Ce fût un bruit contre la porte qui me sortis de mes pensées. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je fût poussé à l'intérieur de la maison par la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ayant les yeux baissés sur le sol, j'aperçus des chaussures à talon rouge chaussées les pieds du visiteur. Je releva la tête et me rendis compte que ce visiteur était Lydia Martin. Alors que j'allai commencé à parler, je sentis une main claqué ma joue. Ma tête se tourna sous la force du coup et mes enfants arrivèrent en se plaçant devant moi comme si ils voulaient me protéger.

 _ **« - Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te tuer de mes propres mains Stilinski ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de partir comme ça ! Et de ne pas donner de nouvelles en plus ! »**_ Elle baissa la tête puis vis les petits _ **« Oh mais qu'ils sont mignons tout plein ses enfants ! Tiens c'est dingue mais je jurerai que celui-ci**_ (en montrant Ashton) _**ressemble à... »**_

 _ **« - Peut-être oui. »** _ La coupais-je ** _« Je suis désolé Lydia, je n'avais pas prévu de m'absenter autant. »_**

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Killian puis me pris dans ses bras. Et dire qu'il y a un an j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me montre un tel geste d'affection. Elle recula un peu avant de me dire :

 ** _« - Ne te penses pas tirer d'affaire, je ne suis pas celle qui t'en veux le plus. En revanche tu as intérêt de tout me dire ! »_**

 ** _o0o0o0o0o_**

La mâtiné avait été plutôt calme. Après ma longue conversation avec Lydia, j'avais décidé de faire un tour dans la forêt, près de l'ancienne maison de Derek. C'est donc comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé dans la forêt seul, ayant laissé les petits à Lydia. Enfin, elle avait tellement insisté que si je ne l'aurait pas fait elle ne m'aurai jamais laisser sortir surtout.

Je déambulais donc dans cet endroit. C'est ici que tout avait commencé. C'est ici que Scott c'était fait mordre, que j'avais rencontré Derek pour la première fois, que Kate ou encore Peter avait vécu leurs derniers instants. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûr pour Peter puisqu'apparement il est vivant.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que je vis l'ancien manoir des Hale que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait eu du changement pendant cette année. Il était totalement (ou presque) rebâtit. Finit les poutres à moitié brûlée, le toit totalement troué ou encore les vitres brisées. Non, maintenant ce manoir ressemblait à une véritable demeure où il faisait bon vivre. Je me demandai si il était exactement comme ça avant qu'il ne brûle ou si Derek avait volontairement changé quelques détails. Je m'approchai pour regarder ce bâtiment de plus près.

Dire que j'étais impressionné par le travail qu'avait fournit Derek et certainement la meute était un doux euphémisme. J'étais totalement ébahi et ça me prouvai une chose, lorsque Derek veut, Derek peut. Je fis quelques pas en direction des marches puis décida de m'y asseoir en attendant qu'une personne habitant ici n'arrive.

L'attente avait durée plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne vois une silhouette au loin. Plissant un peu les yeux pour voir au loin, je reconnu cette ombre qui était Peter. Me voyant assis il se mis à avancer vers moi et pris place à mes côtés.

 _ **« - Oh mais tiens, que voici ! Un revenant. »** _ Dit-il.

 _ **« - C'est l'oncle psychopathe censé être mort depuis un peu plus d'un an qui dit ça. »**_

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de se lever. Se munissant de ses clés, il me proposa d'entrer ce que j'acceptai. Par curiosité de voir l'intérieur, je l'avoue.

 ** _« - Wouah, je n'en reviens pas de cette rénovation ! C'est Derek qui l'a fait ? »_ ** demandais-je.

 ** _« - Oui c'est bien lui. Il s'est réveillé un matin en ayant envie de le refaire exactement comme il était dans son enfance. Évidement beaucoup de choses sont différentes mais l'essentiel y es. »_**

Je regardais autour de moi, m'émerveillant devant des petits biblos posés sur la cheminée, du lustre en cristal qui ornait la lumière du salon. Tout était si chaleureux, si familiale. Tellement loin du Derek que je connaissais l'année dernière.

Continuant la visite, je remarquai à quel point cette maison était grande, cinq chambres, trois pièces d'eau, il y avait même de la place pour une salle de jeu.

 _ **« - Stiles, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es parti et concrètement, je m'en balance. Moi ce que je sais c'est qu'avant de mourir, mon neveu était froid et méchant et qu'à mon réveil il était quinze fois plus imbuvable, égoïste et agressif. »**_

Je sentais comme de la mélancolie et de la colère dans la voix de l'ancien Alpha. Apparemment mon départ avait affecté Derek. La question était pourquoi ? Au dernière nouvelle c'était quand même le gars qui me haïssait le plus de Beacon Hills. Ou alors c'était Jackson qui me détestait le plus... On va dire qu'ils étaient ex-égo. Je pris mon sac que j'avais précédemment posé sur le sol puis m'excusa auprès de Peter avant de partir de la maison en courant.

De retour chez moi, je trouva Lydia en compagnie de Jackson en train de bercer mes louveteaux. Jackson vers mes louveteaux... ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai devant lui avec les crocs et griffes de sortis. Voyant ça, le blond posa Ashton sur le sol puis recula assez rapidement.

 _ **« - Stiles, je suis désolée, Ashton n'arrêtait pas de se transformer et je ne voulais pas te déranger alors j'ai appelé Jackson pour qu'il me donne un coup de main. Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerais. »** _ s'excusa Lydia.

Écoutant ses excuses, je me calmai en reprenant la totalité de la forme humaine. Je pris Ashton dans mes bras en vérifiant qu'il n'avait ni traces, ni bleus. Je m'excusa auprès de Jackson pour ce petit incident et m'assis sur le sol en compagnie de Lydia et de mes deux autres petits loups.

« **_\- Attendez, Stiles arrive à se transformer en une sorte de loup et ça ne te choque pas Lydia ! »_ ** s'étonna Jackson.

 ** _« - Non ça ne me choque pas. Que veux-tu, il a mis au monde trois louveteaux, après tout, ça paraît logique qu'il ai des capacités lupine maintenant. »_**

Je regardai Jackson avec un sourire tandis que lui regardait au loin en fronçant les sourcils, comme si il n'avait pas encore assimilé ce que venait de dire Lydia. Le voir ainsi perturbé me fît rire, pour une fois que monsieur je sais tout ne comprenait pas, c'était presque un instant a gravé dans la pierre. Soudainement, le blond secoua la tête vivement avant de dire.

 _ **« - Ha d'accord oui. Je viens de comprendre, tu les a adoptés. »**_

Lydia éclata de rire tandis que je claquai ma main contre mon front. Il n'avait strictement rien compris. La blonde vénitienne me proposa de sortir dehors pour promener les louveteaux, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. Je partis chercher la poussette triple tandis que Jackson se leva pour partir. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, il avait un entraînement pour le prochain match de Lacrosse.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous prenions le chemin de la clinique de Deaton. Lydia était plutôt silencieuse sur le chemin, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à une allure anormale, je me demandai alors qu'est-ce qui n'allai pas. Je continuai de réfléchir lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

 ** _« - Je suis désolée d'avoir demander à Jacks de m'aider sans t'en parler. »_ ** Je m'arrêtai de marcher puis la regarda dans les yeux.

 _ **« - Ne le sois pas. J'ai seulement eu peur qu'il leurs fasse du mal. C'était instinctif et un peu idiot comme réaction. En tout cas je n'en reviens pas qu'il n'ai toujours pas compris. »**_

Elle se mit à rire tout en approuvant mes propos. Ça m'avait manqué de ne plus entendre son rire. Nous arrivions à la clinique un quart d'heure après, alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte, j'entendis une personne parler avec Deaton. Je mis ma main sur celle de Lydia pour ne pas qu'elle ouvre puis tendis l'oreille.

 _ **« - John a dit qu'il y avait une réunion de meute chez lui ce soir. Il faut que l'on mette au point un système d'auto-défense contre cette nouvelle menace Derek. »**_

Une réunion de meute. Chez moi et ce soir. Ce n'est pas possible, pas si tôt. Et puis depuis quand mon père s'occupait de toutes ces affaires de loups-garous !

 ** _o0o0o0o0o_**

La réunion de la meute allait bientôt commencer et j'étais toujours assis sur mon lit à me demander si je devais y participer ou non. Avais-je conservé le droit de faire parti de la meute ? Après tout je ne suis plus le faible petit humain de l'année dernière. Je me leva puis m'habilla, j'étais revenu ici pour arrêter de fuir, reprendre ma place et être fort.

J'entendis mon père ouvrir la porte et un brouhaha retentit. Les trois petits s'étant endorimis, je décida de quitter la chambre. Descendant les marches une par une, j'appréhendais quelques peu les réactions de ces personnes que j'avais toujours considéré comme étant ma famille.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, le silence régna en maître tandis que toutes les personnes présentent -hormis Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Deaton et mon père – me dévisageaient.

 _ **« - Hum.. Salut tout le monde ! »** _ m'exclamai-je.

Alors que personne ne semblait décidé à me répondre, Scott fût le premier à réagir.

 ** _« - Toi, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Égoïste. Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir ici. »_**

Scott 1 – Stiles 0. Prends ça dans ton petit cœur Stilinski. Je souriai brièvement pour ne pas montrer ma tristesse et ce fût Deaton qui pris la relève.

 ** _« - Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça. Allons nous asseoir afin de discuter des événements qui se sont récemment produit ici. »_**

Tout le monde pris place sur le canapé familiale. Ils s'installèrent tous à une place précise, comme si ils avaient l'habitude de venir ici. Je m'asseyais sur le sol en face de tout ce beau monde et attendis que Deaton donne plus d'information sur cette fameuse bizarrerie dont j'entendai parler depuis mon arrivé.

 ** _« - Comme vous le savez tous, deux enfants ont été admis à l'hôpital en piteuse état. Constante anormale, pouls faible et énergie vitale presque inexistante, ils sont à deux doigts du coma ou de la mort. Nous ne savons rien hormis que c'est surnaturel. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermés par les parents avant le couché et toutes ré-ouvertes quelques heures plus tard. »_**

Je me mis, presque immédiatement, à réfléchir à quelle sorte de créatures nous pouvions avoir à faire. J'en connaissais un rayon sur le surnaturel et ça depuis presque toujours. Malheureusement, plus je réfléchissais et moins il me venait à l'esprit d'une créature qui faisait de telle chose. Il y avait bien les Changeling, mais eux capturaient les enfants pour prendre leurs place et se nourrissaient de l'énergie vitale des parents et non des enfants.

Mon esprit cherchait toujours lorsque je vis Scott et Derek respirer l'air tout en changeant d'expression de visage.

 ** _« - C'est étrange mais j'ai la vague impression que nous ne sommes pas seuls, je sens une odeur que je ne connais pas. »_** annonça Scott.

 **« - C'est peut-être parce que.. »**

Je fûs coupé par des petits pas qui résonnaient à l'étage ensuite dans l'escalier avant d'enfin apercevoir la petite tête de Crystale.

 ** _« - PAPA ! Ashton malade ! Vite ! »_**

* * *

 _Haha, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse fortement._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageante. Voici la date du prochain chapitre: le **Mardi 27 octobre** :p._

 _N'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur la fiction, je me ferais un plaisirs de vous répondre._

 _A Mardi ! :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

* * *

Bouh !

Me voici donc pour le troisième chapitres de ma fanfiction. Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour cette longue absence, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Un grand merci à vous de continuez à me suivre malgré cette pause, vous êtes géniaux. Vos reviews me font énormément plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse ^^'

Je posterai le prochain chapitre avant le **_Vendredi 18 Décembre._** J'ai prévue _**un double chapitre pour Noël ainsi qu'un OS Spécial :D**_

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 _ **« - PAPA ! Ashton malade ! »**_

Comme pour accentuer ce qu'elle disait, elle me frappait le bras énergiquement pour me faire bouger. Il est vrai que sur le moment, je restai immobile, choqué par le fait que ma fille venait de parler, pour le première fois, et certainement pas la dernière fois. Soudainement, je me levai puis me précipitais à l'étage, où se trouvait mon fils.

En entrant dans la chambre, je vis Killian tenir la main de son frère en pleurant, lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille. Il prit ses distances en me voyant arrivé.

 _ **« - Papa, Ashton beaucoup malade !** **»**_

Je pris Ashton dans mes bras tandis que Killian s'éloignait un peu pour me laisser de la place. Je toucha son front qui était brûlant puis hurla.

 _ **«- DEATON ! »**_

J'entendis Killian quitter rapidement la chambre, puis se précipiter dans les escaliers tandis que j'essayais désespérément de tenir mon fils éveillé, ce qui devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Deaton entra dans la chambre puis me fît reculer afin d'ausculter Ashton, et c'est à cet instant précis que je vis Derek arrivé avec Crystale dans les bras et Killian qui lui tenait la jambe. Après quelques secondes, Deaton se tourna vers moi, puis m'annonça ce que je redoutais le plus.

« _ **\- Stiles, je suis quasiment sûr que ton fils a été contaminé par le virus qu'ont les deux autres enfants, ceux qui sont hospitalisés. Je suis désolé. »**_

Pendant un instant, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Deaton venait de m'apprendre que mon fils avait sans doute contracté un virus surnaturel dont on ignorait le remède. On ne savait même pas si il y en avait un, bordel. Je pris mon petit monstre dans mes bras puis descendis dans la cuisine afin de lui mettre de la glace sur le front. Je repartis m'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Crystale et Killian tenaient la main de leur frère en paniquant.

 _ **« - D'accord, maintenant on arrête de faire semblant et on réfléchit vraiment ! »** _ annonça Deaton.

Crystale qui était au près de son frère releva la tête vers moi puis essuya ses larmes avant de parler.

 _ **« - Moi je sais un truc papa. »**_ avoua-t-elle. _**« Hier, Killian m'a réveillé parce qu'il faisait froid. La fenêtre, elle était ouverte et on voulait pas te réveiller. Alors Ashton à monter sur mes épaules et il a fermé la fenêtre. »**_

Alors que j'écoutais ma fille expliquer la petite mésaventure qu'elle à vécue cette nuit avec ses frères, un détail me fît percuter. Regardant une certaine blonde vénitienne, je compris alors que l'on pensait à la même chose.

 _ **« C'est la fenêtre ! »**_ M'exclamais-je en même temps que Lydia.

 _ **« - La fenêtre ? »**_ demanda Isaac.

 _ **« - Mais oui. Il me semble que les parents des enfants malades ont certifiés qu'ils avaient bien fermé la fenêtre de leurs enfants non ? Et moi je suis prêt a jurer que j'avais fermé celle des enfants. Qu'importe ce qu'est ce virus ou monstre, il entre par la fenêtre ! »**_

 _ **« -Effectivement, c'est un détail auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Stiles, nous allons éloigner Ashton de Crystale et Killian, juste au cas où se serai contagieux. Si Derek est d'accord, je propose qu'il soit emmené au manoir des Hale pendant quelques jours. »**_

Je regarda Derek qui semblait songeur. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien pensé. Killian s'approcha de lui puis pris place sur ses genoux, provoquant un grognement au loup-garou.

 _ **« Je suis d'accord, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, il faudrait éviter que ces petits loups tombent malade à leur tour. »**_

 _ **« - D'accord.. A une seule condition Derek. Tu as intérêt de prendre soin de lui. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je jure devant Dieu que tu es un homme mort Hale. »**_

Apparemment ma menace surpris tout le monde puisqu'ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps. Pendant que Crystale et Killian disaient au revoir à leur frère, je pris sa veste afin de le couvrir. Je pris le chemin de la Camaro lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon père.

 _ **« - Vas avec Derek, on s'occupe de Crystale et Killian. »**_

Je les remercia brièvement puis entra dans la Camaro lorsque Derek m'ouvrit la porte. C'était dingue de voir a quel point Ashton était grand malgré son si petit âge. Les minutes passèrent et je remarquais que Derek roulait particulièrement vite, en tout cas plus vite qu'avant.

Nous arrivions quelques instants plus tard et Derek nous installa dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir.

 _ **« - Merci »**_ lui soufflai-je.

 _ **« - Ferme la ! Occupe toi de ton gosse et après vous dégagez ! »**_

 _Quel accueil, pensais-je._ Je coucha doucement Ashton dans le lit qui se trouvait devant moi, puis m'installa à ses côtés. Jouant avec les petites bouclettes brunes que possédaient ses cheveux, je me rappelai de ce que Lydia m'avait dit. C'est vrai, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'est même étonnant que Derek ne l'ai pas remarqué. Ou peut-être l'avait-il vu. Caressant le front de mon petit malade, je me demandai si tout ça n'était pas de ma faute. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte que cette maudite fenêtre était ouverte ! Finalement, peut-être étais-je un mauvais père. C'était sans doute ça.

 _ **« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »**_ Je reconnu la voix de Derek. Tournant la tête, je le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte. _**« - Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je n'ai pas été sympas avec toi il y a cinq minutes. »**_

 _ **« - Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses, et tu n'a jamais été sympas avec moi. »**_

La phrase que je venais de dire lança un froid dans la chambre et j'entendis Derek partir. Le silence avait repris place dans la chambre. Je savais que le dialogue entre nous serait compliqué voir même impossible. J'étais toujours blessé par ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il m'avait dit, et lui était toujours aussi méchant et lunatique qu'avant. La vérité est qu'avant, j'avais la force de passer au-dessus de tout ça, mais maintenant ça devenait compliqué.

C'est donc ainsi que je passais la nuit, surveillant le sommeil de mon fils, comme le faisait ma maman lorsque j'étais malade.

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **« - Papa ? Tu vas où, toi ? »**_ me demanda Ashton avec une petite moue.

 _ **« - Je vais voir Crystale et Killian à la maison. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, je vais vite revenir, je te le promet. »** _ Il me souriait puis m'embrassa la joue. _**« - Derek va s'occuper de toi en attendant, tu es d'accord ? »**_

Ashton hocha la tête puis se recoucha sous la couette. Je lui fis un clin d'œil puis quitta la chambre a contre cœur. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la maison lorsque je fus retenu par le bras. Je fis volte-face et me retrouva face à Derek.

 _ **« - Je prendrais soin de lui Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends la Camaro si tu en as besoin. »**_

 _ **« - Ouais, ne lui fait pas de mal à lui. Ne lui brise pas le cœur, il n'a que quatre mois, pas dix-sept ans. Et.. Je n'en ai pas besoin de ta voiture, je vais marcher. »**_

Je commença à faire quelques pas pour sortir de la demeure mais je sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'entendais le cœur de Derek battre plus fort et plus rapidement. A peine avais-je finis de faire cette constatation qu je fus collé contre le mur du bâtiment.

 _ **« - Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu m'envoies balader alors que j'essaie d'être sympa avec toi !. »** _ hurla-t-il.

Je le regarda dans les yeux puis les leva au ciel. Je passa ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de me défaire de l'emprise du loup de naissance et de le plaquer durement contre le mur, à la place qui fût la mienne quelques secondes auparavant. Je fis briller mes yeux à présent bleus, du à la transformation puis poussa un grognement.

 ** _«- Je ne te dois aucune explication. Maintenant laisse moi partir. »_**

Je marchais dans la forêt et mon esprit ne cessait de me répéter _« Mensonge, mensonge. Évidemment que je lui dois des explications. Un livre d'explication même. »_ Je repensais aussi à ce que Scott m'avait dit, quelques heures plus tôt. C'est vrai qu'il avait été blessant, mais moi, ne l'avais-je pas blesser en partant ? En le laissant sans frère ? Parce que c'est ce que nous étions, des frères de cœur, des âme sœur de l'amitié en quelque sorte. Pourquoi être revenu ici. A peine avais-je mis les deux pieds à Beacon Hills que ma famille était déjà en danger. Et puis, il faudra absolument que je lui parle. A lui. Au moins lui dire que les enfants sont de lui, après tout, je lui dois au moins ça, malgré tout.

 _ **« - SCOTT ! »** _ Hurla une voix féminine que je connaissais. **_« - Papa arrête le! Je t'en supplie ! »_**

Ce ne fût que lorsque j'entendis le cœur de Scott ralentir que je me transformai et me précipita au près de lui, quelques mètres plus loin. Je le vis couché sur le sol et en sang, tandis qu'Allison pleurait et que Gérard Argent, le grand-père d'Allison, s'acharnait sur lui avec des matraques électrifiées et tout autre objet du même genre. Je grogna assez fort dans le but de les déstabiliser et courut aussi vite que je pus vers Scott que je mis sur mon dos avant de traverser la forêt à toute allure. Je pris la direction de chez lui et mis que peu de temps avant d'y arriver.

Je le posa sur son lit puis téléphona à Isaac pour le prévenir de faire attention et de surtout prévenir tout le monde à son tour.

 _ **« - Stiles... »** _ souffla-t-il. _ **« Merci... Merci.. »**_

Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'aperçus que des larmes avait commencée à perler le long de ses joues. Je le pris dans mes bras, et il me serra si fort, que j'aurai pu mourir, si j'avais été humain. A travers cette embrassade, je ressentis la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il avait eu pendant mon absence.

 _ **« - Je suis tellement désolé Scott. Si tu savais comme ça a été dur de partir loin de toi si longtemps. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant, je veux juste que tu essaies de comprendre. »**_

 _ **« - Alors explique moi lorsque tu seras prêt, et je ferai un effort.. mon frère. »**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

La nuit était tombée sur Beacon Hill et les informations que nous avions réussis à récolter était... inexistante et ça m'énervais au plus haut point d'être dans un brouillard total. Surtout lorsque ça concernait la santé de mes enfants.

J'étais de nouveau devant le manoir Hale n'osant pas entrer après l'altercation que j'ai eu avec Derek le matin même. C'est donc doucement que je poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. C'était étrangement calme, la seule chose qui attira mon attention fût des murmures provenant de l'étage. M'approchant un peu, je m'arrêta à la dernière marche de l'escalier puis écouta attentivement, la discussion que se déroulait. La curiosité n'échappe à personne, après tout.

 ** _« - Derek, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mon papa ? »_ ** demanda ma petite boule de poils.

 ** _0o0o0o0_**

Un jeune homme blond marchait dans les rues vides de la petite bourgade à présent calme. L'adolescent cherchait quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un, mais le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas la ville lui compliqua fortement la tâche. Regardant son téléphone portable qui lui servait à présent de GPS, il vit celui-ci s'éteindre à cause d'un manque de batterie plus qu'évident. Il souffla longuement puis continuait d'avancer. Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il faisait, trop occupé par ses pensées, il bouscula une jeune femme à la chevelure brune.

 _ **« - Je suis terriblement désolé, je ne faisais pas attention. »**_ s'excusa-t-il sincérement.

 _ **« - Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous semblez chercher quelqu'un non ? Au faite, je m'appelle Allison. »**_

 _ **« - Effectivement, je suis à la recherche d'un certain Stiles Stilinski. Mon nom est Aaron. Aaron Tenshi. »**_

* * *

 ** _Merci pour tout et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensez :)_**

 ** _Passez une bonne semaine et à vendredi ! :D_**


	5. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 4 :)**_

* * *

(Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié mon chapitre hier comme prévue, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'électricité, qui a duré 15h au totale.)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, je suis toujours preneuse pour une bêta :)

Merci encore d'être là et bonne lecture :3

* * *

 _ **« - Derek, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mon papa ? »**_ demanda Ashton.

J'étais devenu une statue de pierre et j'attendais impatiemment que le loup de naissance réponde à mon fils, après tout, moi aussi je voulais savoir pourquoi. Au dernière nouvelle, c'est moi qui était censé le détester jusqu'à ce que sa carcasse de loup-garou ne rende l'âme. Alors que j'entendis Derek inspirer profondément, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Mince.

Je m'éloigna de l'escalier puis pris l'appel.

 _ **« - Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** _ chuchotais-je.

 _ **« - Stiles, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il faut que tu viennes à la maison, tout de suite. »**_

 _ **« - Papa tu m'inquiètes.. Dis moi ce qu'il va pas ! »**_

 _ **« - Crystale est malade.. Comme Ashton. »**_

Sous l'émotion de la nouvelle je laissa tomber le téléphone sur le sol. Je vis Derek s'approcher de moi tandis que je cherchais où est-ce que j'avais fichu mes clés de voiture. J'étais revenu avec la Jeep ce soir. Ma fille allait bien tout à l'heure. Pourquoi maintenant elle était malade ? Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ça ! Je mis enfin les mains sur ces maudites clés lorsque Derek se mit devant moi.

 _ **« - Dégage Hale c'est pas le moment. Il faut que je parte, Crystale est malade. »**_

 _ **« - Stiles.. Je voulais juste te dire que j'allais prendre le volant, tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Va chercher Ashton, puisque apparemment ce n'est pas contagieux. »**_

Je partis donc chercher mon petit bonhomme qui était tout endormi. Il se frotta les yeux avant de s'accrocher à mon cou. Je descendis rapidement puis sorti avant de constater que Derek avait démarrer ma Jeep. C'est étonnant qu'il n'est pas voulu prendre sa Camaro.

Le trajet me paru durer une éternité, alors qu'en vérité, il ne dura que cinq minutes. Derek était inquiet, ça pouvait se voir et surtout se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se gara rapidement devant chez mon père et pris Ashton dans ses bras. Nous entrions dans la maison et pour ma part, je chercha immédiatement ma fille du regard.

Je la trouva une demie seconde plus tard, coucher sur Scott qui essayait de la faire rire et je constata immédiatement que son état était bien plus sévère que celui de mon fils.

 _ **« - Mon bébé, c'est papa. Viens. »**_

Crystale se réfugia alors doucement dans mes bras. Je sentais qu'elle était faible et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux juste à la pensée de les perdre.

 _ **« - Stiles, ça va aller. Tu verras. »** _ me rassura mon père.

 ** _« - Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Mes enfants tombent malade l'un après l'autre et nous ne savons même pas pourquoi ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand les loups-garous tombent malade ! Je vous pensais immunisés ou une connerie dans le genre ! Rah, ça m'énerve aussi, on est une dizaine et il n'y en a pas un seul qui sait ce qu'est cette chose ! On passe nos réunions de meute à se regarder en chien de faïence. Et pendant ce temps là ce truc s'attaque à des enfants ! Des enfants bordel vous vous rendez compte ! »_**

Cette fois les larmes m'échappèrent. La pression était trop forte. Je pris Ashton et Crystale puis monta à l'étage pour voir mon autre petit bonhomme dormir. Je poussa la porte puis m'installa sur le lit avec mes enfants. Lorsqu'ils s'endormirent, je me laissa aller, pleurant comme lorsque j'avais cinq ans et que ma maman venait de mourir. Je pleurais comme le petit garçon que j'étais encore, au fond de moi.

Ce fût une main me caressant les cheveux qui me réveilla. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre et vit Scott qui se tenait à côté de moi en souriant brièvement. Je me redressa et lui souriai à mon tour.

 _ **« - Scotty, depuis combien de temps me regardes-tu dormir espèce de psychopathe. »**_ riais-je

 ** _« - Ça doit faire une heure à peu près. Comment tu te sens ? »_**

 ** _« - Bien. Je vais bien. »_** Je réfléchissais un peu puis me lança. J'étais prêt. **_« - Scott, hier tu m'as dit que lorsque je serais prêt, je pourrais te parle du pourquoi je suis parti. Je vais te le dire. »_**

 ** _UN AN PLUS TÔT_**

Une soirée chez Lydia, c'était l'événement à ne pas manquer. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver sur le canapé à regarder les loups boire de l'alcool mélanger à de l'aconit. Isaac et Scott riait aux éclats et se chatouillait tandis que Jackson parlait à son doigt. Oui je sais, ça casse le mythe du beau gosse intelligent hein ?. Allison aussi n'était clairement pas dans son état normal et Lydia, elle ne buvait pas. Puis il y avait Derek. Le grand méchant loup asociale qui surveillait la bande d'adolescents avec son regard méfiant. Je me leva de mon canapé et m'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il me fixa durant de longues secondes. Bizarrement, son regard avait changé. Habituellement, quoi que je fasse et quoi que je dise il me regardait avec cet air qui voulait dire _« Je vais t'égorger.. avec mes dents. »_ mais cette soirée là, il avait presque un air de bienveillance et de compassion envers moi.

Je passa la main sur mon visage avant de prendre la parole.

 ** _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Derek ? Pourquoi tu me regards comme ça ? C'est presque plus flippant que quand tu me menaces. Enfin tu ne me fais pas peur quand tu me menaces hein, mais là si un peu quand même. C'est comme quand Isaac est optimiste, c'est tellement rare que quand il le fait j'ai l'impression qu'il est possédé. Peut-être que tu es possédé ! »_**

 ** _« - Je ne suis pas possédé Stiles. C'est... »_**

 ** _« - C'est exactement ce que dirait une personne possédée ! J'ai vu les épisodes de Supernatural ! Un démon ne dira jamais... »_**

 ** _« - STILES !_ ** » cria-t-il. Enfin de compte c'est bien lui, aucun doute là-dessus. **_« J'étais seulement en train de réfléchir. »_**

Un bruit sourd nous surprirent. Derek s'arrêta de parle et moi je regardais Isaac rire du fait qu'il venait de tomber. J'aimai bien son rire, il est réconfortant. L'alpha regardait devant lui et il m'était maintenant impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait. Je me leva donc et pris un verre d'alcool que Lydia me tendis.

 ** _« - Stiles, tu sais que je t'adore n'est-ce pas ? »_** J'hocha la tête « _ **Sois attentif avec Derek. Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez l'un comme l'autre. Sois patient avec lui Stilinski. »**_

Cette phrase je ne l'avais pas compris sur le moment. Elle était comme dénué de sens et sonnait fausse à mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce que nous ignorions ? Lydia seule le savait. Je bu mon verre en une traite puis m'apprêta à retourner m'asseoir lorsque je vis Derek monter à l'étage. Je le suivis donc aussi discrètement que je le pouvais mais je savais pertinemment qu'il m'avait entendu.

A peine était-je arrivé en haut qu'il me plaqua contre le mur d'en face, effectivement il m'avait entendu arrivé.

Il me toisait et je remarquai que son regard était comme encré dans le mien. Ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Mon esprit surchauffait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de l'alpha..

 ** _« - Suis moi. »_** m'ordonna Derek avec une voix étrangement douce, tandis qu'il me tira doucement la main dans la chambre la plus proche. Entrée dans celle-ci, il ferma la porte puis partit s'asseoir sur le lit qui était au milieu de la chambre.

 ** _« - Stiles. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais je crois que je suis perdu. C'est difficile à expliquer. »_**

Je pris place à ses côtés puis pris sa main dans la mienne. Être attentif et patient. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais à cet instant précis, je n'avais pas l'impression de voir un méchant loup aigri qui me menaçait comme bon lui semblait mais un homme meurtri par le temps passé et perdu. Je n'avais pas pitié de lui, bien au contraire, je lui vouait une admiration sans fin. Je releva la tête puis le fixa dans les yeux.

 _ **« - Alors ne m'explique pas. Tu ne me dois aucune explication Derek. »**_

Sans que je n'eu le temps de comprendre, je sentis des lèvres douces envahir les miennes. Derek était entrain de m'embrasser et mon cerveau avait décidé de me lâcher à ce moment là. J'avais pour ainsi dire aucune expérience en ce qui concernait les baisers. Je n'avais aucune expérience sur tout en faite. Devant certainement mon manque de réponse, Derek se recula doucement.

 ** _« - Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »_**

A peine eut-il finit de parler que je plaça ma main dans sa nuque puis l'attira près de moi avant de déposé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui fût choqué. Passa sa main dans mes cheveux il descendit la deuxième le long de mon dos avant de la laisser sur mes hanches. Son toucher était doux et aérien, je ne l'aurai jamais pensé capable d'autant de délicatesse. Il se pencha un peu plus au dessus de moi puis commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Mes mains fourrageaient ses cheveux ébènes et je sentais que nous ressentions l'un comme l'autre une excitation étrangement commune. Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord sur quelques choses. J'étais sous son corps chaud, totalement à sa mercie...

 ** _MAINTENANT_**

 _ **« - Ha pitié Stiles ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur cette soirée. Juste l'idée que vous ayez.. »** _ Il ria nerveusement avant de me dire **_« Et après ? Je veux dire le lendemain ? »_**

Je jouais avec mes doigts, clairement mal à l'aise avec ce fameux lendemain. Je savais que si je lui expliquait, Scott irait parler à Derek, voir même pire et ça je n'osais pas y penser. Je vérifia que mes enfants dormais toujours puis repris la parole.

 _ **« - Le lendemain à été bien différent.. »**_

 ** _UN AN PLUS TÔT_**

Le soleil se levait et moi je me demandais si la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve ou si je l'avais réellement passé avec Derek Hale. C'était clairement la meilleure nuit que j'avais passé de mon existence. Je fus rapidement fixé lorsque je sentis une respiration chaude dans le creux de mon cou. Bien malgré moi, je bougea afin de faire face au loup endormi à mes côtés mais c'est à cette instant précis qu'il se réveilla.

 _ **« - Bien dormi monsieur le loup ? »**_ lui demandai-je.

Comme si avoir entendu ma voix lui provoqua un électrochoc, il se leva précipitamment du lit. Après avoir enfiler un boxer et m'avoir donner mes affaires il prit la parole.

 _ **« - Stiles je suis désolé pour hier c'était une connerie. J'aurai pas du faire ça. Tu comprends.. »**_

 _ **« - Ne dit pas que c'était une connerie, tu en as eu envie, moi aussi c'est tout. »**_

 _ **« - C'était la plus grosse connerie de ma vie et tu sais pourquoi ? J'ai eu pitié de toi. Toi le pauvre petit et faible humain de la bande. Hier tu était tout seul dans ton coin et ça m'a fait pitié. N'y vois aucune trace d'amour ni même d'amitié. Tu es et restera à mes yeux cet abruti hyperactif qui m'apporte que des emmerdes. De toute la bande, tu es celui qui est le plus inutile. Le maillon faible. »**_

Je n'en revenais pas. Il venait de me ruiner le moral et de résumer ma misérable vie en seulement quelques phrases. Il avait foutrement raison, je n'étais rien, ni personne. Je ravala les quelques larmes qui menacèrent de tomber puis me rhabilla rapidement.

 _ **« - Maintenant dégage Stilinski et sors de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi ou à ta misérable vie d'adolescent boutonneux. »**_

Sortant du loft, je pris mes clés de voiture et partis en direction de chez moi. Ce ne fût qu'une voix dans ma chambre que je pleura, laissant mes sentiments m'envahirent et prendre possession de mon corps. Je fis mes valises, écrivis une lettre à mon père puis fit exactement ce que m'avait dit l'alpha. Je partais loin. De lui, de la ville et surtout, je sortais de son existence.

 ** _MAINTENANT_**

 ** _« - Je vais clairement allez lui montrer ma façon de penser à ce connard ! »_**

 ** _« - Non Scotty, tu ne va rien faire hormis te comporter comme si tu ne le savait pas. Je t'en pris. Mais avant, restes dormir avec moi, s'il te plait. »_**

Scott s'allongea à mes coté et Killian grimpa sur son ventre pour dormir. Il lui embrassa le front et s'endormis rapidement. Personnellement, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Avoir reparler de tout ça me chamboulait beaucoup trop. Ce ne fût qu'à trois heures du matin que mes yeux décidèrent enfin de se fermer.

* * *

 _BAM !_

 _J'espère que ça vous à plu, et à plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre :3_

Vous êtes géniaux :D


	6. ANNONCE

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Et oui, je suis désolée de la déception que vous devez avoir face au fait que ce ne soit pas un nouveau chapitre. Après tout ce temps je me suis enfin décidé à m'accorder du temps pour pouvoir finir cette fiction et pourquoi pas en continuer d'autre. Pour le moment je ne peux pas vous assurez à 100% mon retour immédiat, mais d'ici une semaine, je publierais un nouveau chapitre une fois par semaine !

J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me lire !

Je vous laisse et vous souhaite à tous de très bonne fêtes de Pâques !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
